From A Duel To The Dorm
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Oneshot! JadenxAlexis. Alexis decides to ask Jaden about his feelings and he responds with a challenge to her, the winner revealing who they like most. Rated M for lemon.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX- From A Duel To The Dorm **

"Let's go Elemental Hero Wildheart!" yelled Jaden Yuki.

The monster materialized when the card touched the slot in the duel disk and it attacked the other duelist's life points directly, ending the duel that had lasted for over a half hour. Jaden smiled and held up a thumb.

"And that's game!" he said with his signature enthusiasm.

Alexis Rhodes stood at the sidelines with Syrus Truesdale, his brother Zane and Chumley. The other duelist got up after falling dramatically from the hit to his life points.

"Darn it you slacker! How did you beat me again! I can't believe this!" screamed Chazz Princeton.

Jaden shrugged before holding out a hand to Chazz to help him up.

"You almost had me, if I didn't get that trap card I used to summon Wildheart, you would've had me!" he said again with enthusiasm.

Chazz got up on his own before scoffing and walking out of the room. Jaden walked up to the spectator area and joined his friends. Zane as usual seemed oblivious to the world around him with his eyes closed and leaning against the rail with his arms folded. Syrus cheered for Jaden and Alexis looked at him as if she were examining him.

"_He's getting better everyday…he's so handsome, I love that hair of his so much it's crazy!"_

Jaden looked at Alexis, noticing her gaze.

"What's up Lex?" he asked curiously.

Alexis snapped out of her trance before looking him in the eye.

"Oh nothing, thinking about something that's all," she replied rubbing the back of her head.  
"Something you wanna talk about?" he asked again.

A blush came to her face before she shook her head. Jaden didn't notice the blush before he nodded with a smile. They decided to go get lunch and they walked to the cafeteria. Jaden decided to skip out; he would rather make something in the dorm than to eat what he considered to be slop in the cafeteria. Alexis didn't eat anything, stating she was on a diet. As usual, Chumley filled a tray with food and was the only one who was actively eating at the table. Zane simply grabbed an apple and ate it at his own leisure. Syrus grabbed a bowl of rice and ate it slowly. Alexis still could not take her eyes off of Jaden. In his own little world, Jaden thought about his next duel with Chazz next week but he suddenly shifted to Alexis.

"_I don't know why, but there's something about her, it gets me all fuzzy on the inside and ever since that duel to become her fiancé, I can't take my mind off of her, I wonder what that it though,"_

Alexis snapped Jaden out of his trance-like state by shaking him. He looked at her with a clueless look on his face.

"We got the rest of the day off, why haven't you thrown in a suggestion of what to do?" she asked him.

He opened his mouth to answer but Alexis cut him off again.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY DUELING!" she growled.

Jaden laughed nervously.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was actually going to suggest the beach," he said rubbing the back of his head.

Zane awoke from his state of silence and threw the apple core into the rubbish bin.

"I won't be going, I have to practice for a match tomorrow and that takes priority," he stated.

He then got up and left the table without a further word. Alexis put an annoyed look on her face; Zane always seemed to have something to do whenever it was time for something they considered fun. Alexis looked back at Jaden, who had his head on his folded arms on the table looking at Zane leave with a disappointed look on his face.

"_He's so amazing…it's crazy as to how attractive he is, I'm so surprised every girl in Duel Academy isn't going after him! I've got to tell him how I feel about him…if I don't do it soon it's gonna consume me from the inside out!"_ she screamed in her head.

In her trance, Jaden waved his hand in front of her face trying to see why she wouldn't respond to the question she presumably didn't hear. She snapped back to reality with a blush on her face. Jaden then raised an eyebrow before putting the back of his hand on her forehead, making her even more nervous.

"You're kinda red Lex and a little warm, you feelin ok?" he asked.

Alexis's mind was going insane from the mere contact of his hand on her forehead.

"N-N-No, I'm f-f-fine Jaden," she stuttered.

He removed his hand from her and leaned back with a lazy yawn.

"You know what, actually, I'm gonna go take a nap in the dorm, I'm beat!" he said stretching his arms out.

"_Damn it! He just had to be lazy today!"_

"Jay, then what are we gonna do?" asked Syrus.

Jaden held up a finger and thought for a minute before he replied.

"Well, why don't you practice your dueling, I mean to beat your brother so he can stop being such a buzzkill all the time, I'm sure if you beat him in a duel he'd do whatever you ask of him," suggested Jaden.

Syrus nodded before he waved goodbye and ran to practice. Chumley turned to Alexis.

"So what're you gonna do today?" he asked.

Alexis shrugged but she knew what she was going to do. Chumley chuckled.

"Guess I'll be the only one staying here then, I'll be here all day!" he said as he ran back to the line to get more food.

Jaden rose to his feet and Alexis did soon after. He looked at her before he shoved his hands in his pockets. Alexis yawned, making Jaden raise an eyebrow at her.

"Tired too huh?" he asked.  
"A little," she replied.  
"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" he asked.  
"Sure," she replied.

With that they walked off towards the Obelisk Dorms. Along the way, they passed through the park in Duel Academy. They saw all of the plants and flowers that were blooming, Jaden didn't take much notice to it but Alexis stopped every now and then to pick a flower and each time she did, Jaden stopped and waited patiently for her to finish. Soon, her flower picking came to a halt and the sat down on the bench so she could organize the now big pile of flowers in her hands.

"Hey Alexis, can I ask you a personal question?" he began.  
"Shoot," she replied as she continued to try and organize the flowers.  
"Is there any guy in this academy besides Zane that you find interesting?" he asked.

Alexis shot her face at him and looked nervous.

"I mean it's you and Zane all the time so one would think you guys are dating or something," he continued.

Alexis put the flowers beside her after tying them together with the band she had in her hair, letting it out completely.

"Well, first of all I have no interest in Zane like that, he's like a brother and nothing more to me and yes there is a guy I have an interest in," she said.

Jaden laughed absent-mindedly.

"That's one lucky guy," he said as he closed his eyes and let the wind blow his face.

"_He's so oblivious to it, I wonder if it's because he doesn't think he's good enough or something,"_

"So Jaden, is there a girl that you have an interest in?" she asked.

Jaden shot his face just like hers and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…now that you mention it…I actually do like this girl, a lot," he said.  
"Tell me who it is, you know I won't tell anyone," she said.

Jaden's mind froze but then it thawed when he came up with an idea. He stood up before he grabbed his deck from his pocket.

"Tell you what, we duel for the answer, if I win, you tell me the guy you like and if you win, I'll tell you the girl I like, deal?" he asked.

Alexis stood up with clear confidence in her eyes as she grabbed her deck.

"You're on!" she said.

The duel continued for a half an hour but in the end, Jaden won 600 life points ahead of Alexis. She collapsed to her knees tired from the duel. Jaden walked up to her and held out a hand, which she took but to her surprise, he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Good duel, you almost had me so I'll tell you who I like," he whispered.  
"But that wasn't the deal," she answered.  
"I was going to tell you whether I won or not, so here goes," he said.

He released her before looking deeply into her eyes. His gaze was filled passion and love and from the simple gaze, she was almost completely stunned. He held one of her hands in both of his before lifting it to her neck height.

"The girl that I like…no, the girl that I'm in love with…is you Alexis," he said with the deepest sincerity he could muster.

That was it, there was no more need for words. As soon as he said that, he pulled her close to him and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I can't get my mind off of you, I'm crazy about you Lex!" he confessed.  
"You're the only thing I love more than dueling Lex, and that's a fact believe it or not," he finished.

Those words made her heart melt and her face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Jaden…the guy is you, I love you too…from the first day I met you…" she responded as her arms went around his neck.

Before he could respond to her words or before he could even react to it, her lips enveloped his in a passionate kiss. His eyes flew open and for several moments, he couldn't feel any part of his body but his heart racing. He soon sunk into the kiss and his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed back. Her tongue poked his lips, desperately asking for entrance. He obliged and her tongue entered his cavern and danced with his own. After several moments, they broke apart for air. Alexis looked at him with a blush on her face and Jaden was completely calm, he didn't even blush.

"It amazes me how you can say things without fear like that Jaden and also do things like this without blushing," she said.

Jaden scratched the tip of his nose before he smiled his signature smile at her.

"Well, I have no shame in saying how I feel about you Lex, even less about expressing it, I don't care what others think, you're the one I love and that's all the really matters," he explained.  
"You're so sweet…" she whispered as she pecked his cheek.  
"You're so amazing…and did I ever tell you that you're stunning to look at?" he responded.

She blushed again and he did nothing but smile at her. She moved her mouth to his ear.

"Let's go somewhere else, I think here is a bit too public for my tastes," she whispered.  
"How about the dorms, the Slifers are never there anyways and odds are, they won't be back for a few hours," he suggested.

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Lead the way," she said.

Within minutes, they were at the Slifer Dorms. Jaden made sure to check all the dorms and it was all clear. They entered his dorm and he locked the door before he drew down the blinds for all of the windows. He then lay on his bed. Alexis crawled onto him and his hands held her waist. She put her hands on his chest as she lowered herself to him. Her lips nearly touched his before she spoke.

"Jaden…take care of me…please…" she whispered.  
"You mean?" he began.

She nodded slowly and Jaden gulped in a breath of air.

"A-A-Aren't we a little young for this?" he stuttered.  
"We're both sixteen, we're legal…" she responded.  
"I…I can't Lex…I don't have any protection and we can't risk you getting pregnant…and isn't it a little soon…I mean we just confessed today, we have all the time in the world…" he responded turning his face away from hers.

She took and hand and gently moved his face back.

"I knew you wouldn't, so I started taking the pill two weeks ago and I need you Jaden…I really do," she said with a smile.  
"Where the heck did you get birth control pills?" he asked with a nervous laugh.  
"I have my sources…now come on Jaden…don't you love me?" she asked.

Jaden didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Are you sure you want this Alexis, once we do this there's no turning back," he warned.

She nodded and he immediately kissed her with great intensity. His hands began to freely explore her back but they didn't venture further than her abdomen. Her tongue entered his mouth and she deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his and her hands going around the back of his head. He soon leaned up and cradled her in his arms, straddling her as he ventured from her lips to her neck. She moaned softly.

"Jaden…you're amazing…" she moaned.

He planted butterfly kisses down her neck before he picked a spot to kiss and lick with his tongue. He discovered that particular spot was a sweet spot for her and he didn't ease up with his assault. She moaned more intensely as her hands moved to his back and her nails dug into his jacket. He soon removed his jacket and she did so as well. He continued on her neck for several moments before he returned to her hungry lips. She soon took off the black t-shirt he wore under his Slifer jacket, revealing a rather toned body. Judging from the way he acted everyday, she never expected him to be this toned.

"You workout?" she asked.  
"Not much, I do a few sit-ups and push-ups now and then," he replied.

She giggled.

"You're quite sexy…" she whispered.  
"Speak for yourself, Queen of Obelisk," he responded.

She blushed and he removed her shirt, leaving her clad in a white lingerie bra. His mouth hung open.

"Ok…Lex, you are now officially the most beautiful thing on this planet," he complimented.

Before she could respond, his mouth invaded her neck again before he planted butterfly kisses right down to her cleavage. She moaned and her nails dug into his back deeper than before but not enough to actually cause him pain.

She then removed his pants, leaving him only in his black boxers.

"You really like the color black," she commented.  
"Yep, but my favorite color is now…" he began.

He removed her skirt, revealing the other half of the sexy lingerie.

"White," he said with a smile.

She giggled.

"Alexis…you're just too sexy…am I awake right now? Is this a dream?" he questioned.

She pulled his head down to her, letting her lie down and he leaned over her.

"It's very real…now come on big boy, show me watcha got," she teased.  
"With pleasure," he growled.

He assaulted her cleavage with his tongue and he straddled her, running his hands up and down her legs lightly and slowly. Warm impulses overloaded her body and she swore she was going to pass out from his amazing skill. He then put his hands on the buckle of the bra but he didn't remove it. His golden eyes looked into her own. She nodded with another blush on her face and he removed the bra, revealing her rather big endowments. His eyes pasted onto them, they weren't small at all but they weren't big enough to be unattractive to him. He enveloped a nipple with his mouth and his right hand massaged the other breast. She moaned loudly.

"Jaden…oh my god you're so good at this…" she moaned.

He stopped his assault on her breasts after a minute and his mouth slowly moved down to her abdomen. He kissed the waistline of the panties and again looked at her. She was surprised at him; he never made a move without consulting her first. She giggled before she nodded. He removed the panties and he slid back up to her mouth and kissed her again. He broke away before she drew down his boxers.

"You're too perfect…you're not a pervert like the rest of the guys here…" she whispered.  
"I'm not a pervert and I'm not going to start either, I'm treating you with the respect you deserve Lex, you're like a gift from God, you're damn near to being perfect in every way and if someone is being perverted to you, I'll kick their ass," he replied.

She nodded and he positioned himself over her before again looking her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Gimme a minute…" she responded.

To her amazement, he did just that and he passed the test she just put out for him. He put her wishes above his own pleasure and from that moment on, he became the perfect guy.

"Please…be gentle Jaden…" she whispered.

He nodded as he slowly entered her. She gave out a sharp moan and she wrapped her arms around his back and braced herself. He continued to go slowly, trying to get her used to the feeling but he could sense intense pain from his actions.

"I'm so sorry Lex…" he replied.  
"It's ok Jaden, I'm a virgin so I have to feel this pain sooner or later," she responded.

He continued at a slow pace until he couldn't sense anymore pain in her rapid moans. He sped up and her nails dug into his back and she moaned loudly. His hands clung to her waist as he reached as fast a speed as he possibly could. He finally stopped after several minutes and she took the opportunity to take control. She rolled over and began to ride him. His hands sprawled out on the bed as he panted heavily. Her hands held his and she leaned down to kiss him as she continued. She moaned down his throat before she broke apart and her arms wrapped around his head. He locked his hands on her waist and took control.

"JADEN!" she screamed.

He was sure people nearby would've heard but he couldn't careless, what mattered to him right now was making love to the girl he's liked for such a long time. He thrust at a rapid pace until finally; she came and collapsed onto his chest. He was surprised; she did before he did.

"You've got stamina Jaden, how did you-" she began.  
"I'm just a clueless about the matter as you are Lex," he said with a blush but also a bright smile.

She rested her chin on his chest and he responded with an embrace around her.

"We'd better get cleaned up, we don't want anyone to know about this," she suggested.  
"Well, not this part but why not the relationship?" he asked.

Alexis blushed.

"Well…people would start a controversy about an Obelisk dating a Slifer, do you want to put up with that?" she asked.

Jaden cupped her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"I don't care what people think, what matters is you Lex, I love you and if someone wants to form an opinion on that, it's their own problem," he whispered.

She squeezed him in her embrace.

"You're the best Jaden," she replied.  
"Thanks," he responded.

They quickly spread the bed they just made love on and put on their clothes with haste. They walked out of the dorm carefully so that they weren't seen by anyone until they got to the Obelisk dorms. Alexis walked up to her dorm with Jaden at her side and she turned to him at the door.

"I'll see you later?" she asked.

Jaden walked up to her before passionately kissing her. She melted into the kiss and before she could get used to it, he broke away.

"You can bet on it, catcha later Lex!" he said as he ran off.

She waved at her new boyfriend.

"_Man! What a woman! She's the definition of perfection! I'm so glad to have her at my side,"_ he thought.  
_"You know, he's right, I shouldn't care what people think of us, what really counts is how we feel for each other and right now, I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving him, not for a million years!" _

She walked into her dorm to write in her diary of the day she just had with her new boyfriend, Jaden Yuki.


End file.
